


Getting Loose

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps there was a point to this "being loose" after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Loose

**Author's Note:**

> For krazykipper's 2008 Fandom Stocking.

Every instinct she had screamed in protest. All of her training as a Mossad agent had drilled into her that being tied up was a Bad Thing.

(She could hear the capitalization of that phrase. Obviously she had been spending too much time with Abby.)

(Not that spending time with Abby was in itself a Bad Thing. One could argue that what Abby was doing to her was a Good Thing.)

"C'mon, Ziva. The whole point of this is to let loose. Let go. Release your inhibitions."

"I do not see how," she replied in clipped tones, "I can be free when I am tied to the head-"

She stopped with a gasp, toes curling as her partner did that thing with her tongue that nearly made her vision double. Perhaps there was a point to this "being loose" after all.


End file.
